Morning Wood
by CrimesOfADeadpool
Summary: Groot and Rocket crash-land on a planet, and Groot decides to 'take care' of Rocket. Pre-canon. GrootxRocket


**A/n - Ahahah, that name. Omg. I'm a genius. So there are so few GotG fanfics. So, so few. Guys what are you doing?! Anyway, I had to put something up, the lack of fics was killing me on the inside. **

For the record, Groot made a horrible pillow.  
Speaking of horrible things, Planet X3982 made a horrible crash landing site. No people, no civilisation, no booze, just a crashed ship and kilometres of nothingness.  
Rocket was still tossing up which was worse, the crash or the lack of booze. Of course, the ship had had warmth, and the ability to get them the hell out of there. That had been winning for quite a while. Until the sun went down.  
Ever since night had fallen and the temperature had dropped to below freezing, he was banking on the booze. Which bought him back to his current situation.  
"Ow!" he exclaimed as another one of Groot's twigs jutted into his back. "Why couldn't you be something softer? Like a paperbark tree?"  
"I am Groot."  
"Yeah, yeah, save your apologies," he said, turning onto his side and staring at the bark-cocoon that he was currently encased in.  
From behind him, Groot made another apologetic noise. "I am Groot."  
Rocket squirmed and turned to lay back on his back. That damned root poked into him again. Somehow sleeping in this Groot-bubble was worse than sleeping on the hard ground.  
The only reason he'd agreed to it was because outside of Groot was a snow-storm and there were few things worse than snow melting in his fur.  
A few moments passed.  
"I am Groot?"  
Rocket shrugged. "We got out the distress call before the ship exploded. Of course, by that time everything had already gone to hell, so the message didn't get sent that far. We'll just have to wait till someone comes in range. This being a small, worthless little solar system in a pathetic corner of the galaxy, I'd say we'd only have to wait…" He did the maths. "Around three or four decades."  
"I am Groot." Groot pointed out.  
"Yeah but why would they come back for us?" Rocket waved at the wreckage. "They've already got what they wanted." Their last 'clients' had been in range when they'd gone down. "Besides, they were in a bit of a hurry, remember?"  
"I am Groot."  
"I don't care if they are do-gooders,"Rocket grumbled back. He closed his eyes. "Even if they do decide to come back for us, it'll take a few weeks."  
"I am Groot."  
"Easy for you, maybe. You're a tree. Us fleshy creatures don't like no extended vacation on some isolated snow-storm planet."  
"I am Groot," Groot replied in a mildly offended tone.  
Rocket turned on his stomach, but that damned twig was still sticking into him. He sat up and was half-way to pulling the twig out before he remembered what, and more importantly, _who _that twig belonged to. He sighed exasperatedly and sat back on his haunches, looking to Groot's face.  
"How are you holding up?" he asked in a softer tone. _He _may be sheltered from the storm, but Groot sure as hell wasn't.  
"I am Groot."  
Rocket rolled his eyes and leant back against the wall. As he did, he heard, and more importantly _felt_ the snap of several twigs. Rocket jumped forward quickly, feeling the broken twigs fall to the ground as he did so, and looked towards Groot's face in a mild panic.  
Groot only sounded amused as he said, "I am Groot." Rocket resisted the urge to sigh in relief. "Doesn't hurt, huh?"  
Now that he thought about it, he'd seen Groot lose limbs before without so much as a whimper. (He was ignoring Groot's whining, of course). He wondered why he'd be so worried about it now, and figured it had something to do with the fact that he was practically _inside _Groot. The whole thing felt weird and wrong and somehow sacred – something that wasn't helped with the little fairy-light show that Groot was putting on.  
With that knowledge fresh in his mind, he leant over and snapped the twig that had been his earlier annoyance.  
The cocoon shifted slightly and Rocket had the feeling that Groot was laughing at him He pulled a face as he lay back down.  
"Great, now the tree's laughing at me," he muttered.  
"I am Groot."

~

When Rocket woke up, the shelter was gone. The only remnant the arm of Groot tucked under his neck. Rocket sat up.  
"What happened to our cocoon?" he asked.  
"I am Groot," Groot explained.  
"Yes, I can see the storm's stopped." Rocket snapped, rubbing his head. He could feel a headache coming on.  
"I am Groot."  
"Look at the stars?" Rocket repeated incredulously. "You can see stars anywhere." He petted himself down, thankfully dry.  
"I am Groot."  
"Yeah, like you could tell one night sky from the next."  
"I am Groot," Groot protested again.  
"Whatever," Rocket said, standing up to face Groot. It was at that time he noticed his… problem.  
He felt himself blush under his fur as Groot gave him a pitying look.  
"I am Groot."  
"What are you talking about?" Rocket snapped as he turned and began marching away. "Totally natural biological hoo-ha."  
Groot stood up and followed him from a distance. "I am Groot." Groot tried again.  
Rocket scowled. "It's nothing." He balled his hands into fists as he continued to stride away.  
"I am Groot." Groot said in a gentler tone, and it was then that Rocket felt Groot's tendrils brushing against his fur and his clothes and most importantly, his erection. Rocket gasped and froze.  
Groot took the opportunity to close the distance between them, kneeling and pressing himself lightly against his back. "I am Groot."  
"I can take care of it myself," Rocket said through gritted teeth.  
"I am Groot," Groot replied in an amused tone.  
"Pervert."  
Groot leant in and murmured in Rocket's ear. "I am Groot."  
Rocket's eyes closed, his fists squeezed tighter and his stomach clenched with sudden lust. "Fine, dammit."  
Groot chuckled and suddenly it wasn't just Groot's tendrils feeling him up, it was his arms on his shoulders, and his face buried against Rocket's neck.  
Rocket gasped and tensed, willing himself not to move, or worse, show any signs of enjoying whatever the hell _this _was any more than was absolutely impossible to avoid.  
Groot made another noise and shifted his head to the other side of Rocket's neck. Rocket didn't notice, to busy trying not to rub himself against Groot's wandering tendrils.  
Once he was comfortable, the tone of Groot's touching changed. The tendrils took on a more determined pace, finding their way underneath his clothes, moving up his limbs with a single-minded purpose.  
Rocket focussed all his energy on not panicking as the roots spread over his body. He reminded himself that he had agreed to this, a fact that his dick echoed wholeheartedly, though part of his brain wondered if panicking was, in fact, exactly what he should be doing. He'd never felt so small. Then the tendrils reached his aching cock and all thoughts whatsoever fled his mind. He let out a needy whine.  
Groot chuckled again and Rocket felt he should be angry at that but was having trouble focussing on anything except keeping himself upright. And even _that _he was sure he'd have failed at, if Groot's arms weren't there helping.  
Groot trailed up and down his cock, nuzzling his neck, making Rocket groan.  
"Take a picture why don't you?"  
"I am Groot."  
Rocket opened his mouth to reply, but Groot took the opportunity to _squeeze _and his retort was lost in a shudder and a whine. "Pervert," he muttered instead, when he'd regained some sort of sense.  
Groot's hands tightened on Rocket's shoulders as the tendrils began rubbing in earnest. Rocket moaned and unclenched his fists, reaching up to grab at Groot's hands. It was only after that he realised that he'd been digging his nails into his skin hard enough to draw blood.  
"I am Groot?" Groot asked in concern as the blood smeared on his hands. His pace slowed a bit.  
"Fine," Rocket said quickly. "I'm fine. Just keep…keep…" He moaned again as Groot returned to his touching.  
"I am Groot," he replied sympathetically, nuzzling at his neck again.  
Rocket made another noise. "Damn right you are." He tensed. "I'm gonna-"  
"I am Groot," Groot said encouragingly.  
That was all Rocket needed and he came with a gasp. He slumped and Groot slowly lowered him to the ground, drawing back his tendrils. He sat on the ground while Rocket got his breath back.  
After a few minutes Rocket pulled himself to his knees, and adjusted himself, grimacing at the feel of cum in his suit.  
"I am Groot?"  
Rocket waved away his concern. "I'm fine. Just…" he gave Groot a look. "Wasn't really expecting _that_."  
"I am Groot." He said smugly and stood up, towering over Rocket, who followed suit.  
He gave Groot an appraising look. "You don't need…uh…?"  
Groot shook his head. "I am Groot."  
"No gentials. Of course." He pulled some fur from his eyes. "Well, you are a tree." He gave Groot another look. "Which makes what you just did-"  
"I am Groot," Groot interrupted.  
"Pervert." He muttered again. He gestured to the ground. "Where am I supposed to get new clothes here?"  
His train of thought was interrupted by the familiar hum of a space-faring ship. "Great." He muttered.  
"I am Groot." Groot said, reaching over to pick up the racoon and place him on his shoulder. Rocket shifted uncomfortably, feeling the cum shifting around his pants and staining his fur, as Groot began walking toward where the ship was landing. By the time Groot had crossed the distance, the ship was already midway through its landing procedure.  
They waited as the ship stopped and its hatch opened.  
A man walked out and waved at them. "You guys Groot and Rocket?"  
"Who wants to know?" He shifted again, desperately aware of his post-coitus mindset and how horribly ill-equipped he was for any sort of confrontation, friendly or otherwise.  
The man grinned. "A friend of your last client. They had to head back to their home planet, so they asked us to help you." He shrugged and smiled. "We were closer anyway."  
Rocket gave him a suspicious look, and leant over to whisper in Groot's ear. "Trust him?"  
"I am Groot."  
"I know, we have no choice."  
"I am Groot."  
"Yeah," Rocket said, patting Groot's head. "Let's go."

**A/N- Sorry my Groot dialogue was so... limited. ( .GROOT - exclusively in that order)**  
**Also Paper-Bark Trees are real things, found in Australia and apparently New Guinea if the wiki page is to be believed. The bark is really soft and pretty and everything.**


End file.
